


Twist the Sinews

by almonster



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Multiverse, moranmoran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almonster/pseuds/almonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In a world where MoranMoran is the OTP to end all...</p></blockquote>





	Twist the Sinews

Have you ever seen two tigers fight for dominance? Two big cats graceful and deadly as anything you’ve ever seen.

There’s a reason tigers are considered solitary creatures.

They don’t work well together.

It starts with Jim. His Jim.  _Seb’s_. He comes  _back_.

And Seb doesn’t know what to do with himself. This unbelievable sense of closure,  _completeness_ , washes over him. And all at once he stops calling ‘Bastian to come over, to meet up, to talk.

But it was the better thing, the easier way to go about it all because Jim’s smart. He saw the change in his sniper, his pet, his not quite lover. And he didn’t like it.

So he ordered it fixed.

But ‘Bastian was persistent.  _Stubborn_. So he hunted Seb down, _his Basher_ , demanding an explanation that was met with a shrug and a  _“But it’s Jim”_  and he was livid, heartbroken, and resentful all in one.

Who was it that had all but given up  _his_  Jim for the other. That was there through black mood and blacker, doing all he could to cheer the other up. Taking scorn and sarcasm and depression in a constant battle for the laughter and all around happiness.

A fight breaks out between them. It starts with shouting and progresses to a push, then a shove, then a punch, and none of it is graceful. It’s dirty and raw and then, in an instant, it’s over when Bastian’s head catches the corner of a table  _just_  right. There’s a stunned silence between the two as the blood pours from the taller man’s temple and Seb’s the one to break it as he lifts his hands to the wound to stop it.

“Bastian… ‘Bastian, no.. please don’t… Fuck, fuckfuckfuck. ‘Bastian, I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, please don’t go. I love you. I love you so goddamn much, and I shouldn’t’ve left… I love you.”

“I.. Bash-” It’s all he gets out… not even a sentence. Not even the man’s whole name as the life leaves him.

“ _Bastian!_  Sebastian, wake up.. stop…  _fucking stop bleeding!_ ”

But what’s done is done.

‘Bastian is gone.

And Seb is a broken man once more.

He can’t live with himself. Nor can he live with Jim: his life, his  _reason_  for fucking  _being_. Because in his absence, the three fucking years he was gone, Sebastian found a new reason. 

And now it’s gone. He’s gone. His ‘Bastian.

_His handsome tiger_.

There’s a reason tigers are considered solitary creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where MoranMoran is the OTP to end all...


End file.
